Le couple aux armes tranchantes
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: comment était la vie de Cato et Clove avant les jeux ? et pendant ? Ceci est un CLATO. fin alternative.
1. Chapter 1

c'est ma première fanfic. alors soyez indulgents. non finalement ne le soyez pas. il faut que j'ai un avis(ou plusieurs) autre que ma meilleure amie pour savoir mon niveau.

diclaimer: les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (sauf leurs pensées)

* * *

Aujourd'hui je vais m'inscrire au centre d'entrainement pour les Hunger Games du district 2, j'ai le droit de m'y inscrire parce que j'ai eu 10 ans la semaine dernière. Je suis dans le couloir pendant que mes parents remplissent des papiers dans un bureau, il y a un garçon à coté de moi. Je le sens me regarder, c'est bizarre, comme s'il lisait en moi.

-Salut, moi c'est Cato.

-salut, Clove

-tu essaies de ne pas te lier d'amitié ? Parce que tu as l'air plutôt froide.

-Nan, je ne te connais pas c'est tout.

-on pourrait apprendre à se connaître

-d'accord, tu restes en pensionnat ?

-ouais, mes parents pensent que je serais plus concentré sur l'entrainement.

-c'est marrant moi aussi.

-t'es en première année ?

-oui et toi ?

-moi aussi.

-tu t'es déjà entrainée ? Moi mes parents m'ont entrainé pour que j'aie un avantage sur tous les autres. Mais j'espère que personne ne va me détester à cause de ça.

-tous ? Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi. Je rigole. En tout cas moi je te déteste pas.

\- c'est vrai tu me détestes pas ? J'ai cru que tu me détestais au début parce que quand tu me parles j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais que je parte.

-nan, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais eu d'amis.

-pourquoi tu as jamais eu d'amis ?

-mes parents m'en empêchais, ils disent que ça me ferait trop souffrir si j'étais envoyé dans les jeux avec l'un d'eux ou si Snow les envoyais dans les jeux avant moi et qu'ils mouraient.

-je te comprends, mes parents sont un peu pareils mais eux ils veulent que je me porte volontaire si le nom d'un de mes amis est tiré au sort.

-mais c'est…

-horrible, je sais. Bref, sinon tu utilise quoi comme arme ?

\- couteaux, enfin plus précisément le lancer de couteaux.

-cool, on est fait pour s'accorder on dirait. Moi je manie les épées.

-cool, on est tout les deux attiré pas les objets tranchant à ce que je vois.

-on se voit demain ?

-ouais.

Il me sourit et s'en va, je crois que je viens de me faire un ami. Quand je reviens le lendemain c'est les évaluations pour nous mettre par deux par niveau de compétence. Je suis assise en attendant qu'ils nous appellent puis Cato s'assoie à coté de moi et me salue, on discute un peu de chose inutile comme à quel point les autres sont stresser par rapport à nous. Ils m'appellent ça y est, je vais enfin pouvoir lancer des couteaux. Je me place face aux cibles, prends six couteaux et dessine un cœur en les lançant.

-félicitations, vous serez avec le meilleur de votre année. Allez dans le dortoir 122, votre équipier arrivera plus tard.

Je m'en vais et rentre dans le dortoir, il y deux lits, un double et un simple. Je pense prendre le simple. Les doubles c'est trop grand je me sens seule dans un grand lit. Plus tard Cato rentre dans le dortoir, pourquoi est-il là ? C'est lui mon coéquipier ?

-Clove ? C'est toi la meilleure ?

-tu me sous estime ?

-non, enfin on ne se connait pas trop alors je ne connaissais pas ton niveau.

-oui, moi non plus je ne connaissais pas le tien.

-c'est cool, on se connait déjà un peu, ça va faciliter les choses

-ouais

-amis ?

-amis

On se sourit puis on va se coucher. Les jours passent et finalement on s'entend très bien. Deux années passent, on est devenus les deux meilleurs amis du monde, la plupart des gens disent que nous sommes bizarre. C'est vrai qu'on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Un jour je suis réveillée par Cato.

-Clove…

-hum ?

-faut aller à l'entrainement, tu viens ?

-j'arrive.

Je vais me préparer puis nous descendons. Cato va s'asseoir dans un coin en me tirant à sa suite. Quand les entraineurs ont finis leur discours nous nous dirigeons vers l'atelier des couteaux et des épées. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt doué avec une épée. Plusieurs filles nous charrient, je crois qu'elles sont jalouse du fait que Cato ne me parle qu'a moi, parce qu'on est toujours tous les deux. Ils nous traitent d'amoureux. Ils feraient mieux d'arrêter parce que nous somme surement les deux plus entrainé du centre et que je vois la main de Cato se resserrer sur le manche de son épée et que j'ai une panoplie de couteau sous la main. Elles passent à coté d'un mur à environ une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je regarde les couteaux puis elles, de nouveaux les couteaux. Elles se retournent vers nous et disent une autre chose que je n'écoute même pas. C'est celle de trop. Je prends un couteau, le lance et frôle la tempe du chef du groupe, Catharina. Cato explose de rire devant l'air effrayé de la fille. Je joins mon rire au sien puis toute la salle nous regarde et tout le monde félicite Cato de s'être fait respecter comme ça. Il ne dit rien même pas que ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui fait tout et c'est lui qu'on félicite. Je ne lui parle plus du reste de la journée, ce qui ne représente que quelques heures en fait. On retourne dans notre chambre. Je vois qu'il me regarde pour essayer de trouver pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures, il a l'air triste. Je crois que je vais craquer, et il le sait, je craque toujours devant sa tête quand il est triste, il est si mignon.

-Clove ?

Il ne faut pas que je réponde. Il croirait qu'il a gagné. Il s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi, je suis assise sur mon lit, il relève mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-Clove ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plait...

Oh non, je vais craquer, il a vraiment l'air malheureux et je n'aime pas ça. Alors je le regarde dans les yeux. Il sourit mais pas moi. Il ne m'aura pas si facilement.

-tu me fais la tête parce que je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi qui avais lancé le couteau ? C'est ça.

Je hoche la tête. Mais pourquoi j'ai hoché la tête ? Je devais l'ignorer.

-c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que toi faisait attention à moi sans y être obligé et j'ai paniqué, je n'arrivais même pas à leur répondre.

J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je sais que quand il est triste il aime bien me faire un câlin. Et moi aussi j'aime bien ça.

-t'as eu peur ? Vraiment ? Toi ?

Son visage change et il part dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Oups ! J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Je m'approche de la porte et je l'entends sangloter à travers. Oh non pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand il est triste mais la c'est pire, parce que Cato ne pleure jamais. Je rentre et je m'agenouille devant lui.

-Cato ? Je suis désolée…

-va t'en s'il te plait… je ne veux pas que tu me vois pleurer.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

-j'ai vraiment eu la trouille quand ils m'ont tous regardé et puis je savais qu'il fallait que je leur dise que c'était toi mais j'arrivais plus à parler, je voulais juste que tu me rassure ou un truc du genre mais tu t'es moqué.

-c'est pas grave… si je me suis un peu moquée de toi tout à l'heure c'est parce que je pensais que tu te moquais de moi, que tu mentais pour te trouver une excuse et que j'arrête de te faire la tête. Je suis désolée. Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant.

-c'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-allez viens faut aller dormir.

Je tente de me dégager de ses bras mais il resserre son emprise, donc on se lève toujours accroché. Mais comme il est déjà grand pour son âge et que je ne suis pas très grande, quand on se lève il me soulève alors je rigole et lui aussi. Ensuite il me garde dans ses bras et se jette sur son lit, toujours en me tenant dans ses bras puis il me chatouille. J'éclate de rire en le suppliant d'arrêter puis une personne du centre rentre et m'arrache à Cato et il hurle de me laisser tranquille, que je n'ai rien fait.

* * *

n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tout ceux qui ont lut le premier chapitre (sans laisser aucune review). J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous aimerez celui-la

* * *

Cette personne m'emmène dans les sous-sols, me dit de m'asseoir sur la seule chaise et m'explique que je ne doit en aucun cas me lier d'amitié avec Cato et que comme je suis la fille je dois le protéger aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et aussi que je devrais probablement me sacrifier lors de nos jeux pour qu'il gagne. J'hoche simplement la tête et essaye du mieux que je peux de refouler mes larmes. De toute façon Cato ne me laissera jamais tranquille, il refusera de ne plus me parler ou de ne plus rire ou de ne plus faire quoi que ce soit avec moi. Ensuite il attache mes pieds et mes mains ensemble et il sort. Ensuite des jets d'eau m'arrivent dessus, de l'eau bouillante. Je hurle. J'aperçois Cato à travers une vitre. J'entends des cris puis un claquement. Comme une gifle. Quel crétin ! Il vient se faire battre juste pour me récupérer. Je fais mon possible pour rester éveillée puis Cato entre et me détache. Je m'évanouie alors qu'il remonte les marches. Quand je me réveille je suis dans le lit de Cato, il est assis à coté de moi et il sourit quand il voit que j'ouvre les yeux.

-ça va ?

-ouais, j'ai connu mieux mais ça va.

Il pouffe, il me serre dans ses bras, plus pour lui que pour moi à mon avis.

-je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Je voulais juste rigoler.

-je sais, ce n'est pas grave.

-ils ne t'ont rien fait d'autre ?

-non, ils ont juste dit qu'on ne devait pas lier d'amitié et que je devais te protéger.

-c'est tout ?

-aussi que j'allais devoir me sacrifier dans nos jeux pour que tu survives.

-mais pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais te sacrifier et me protéger ?

-je suis la fille, ils me considèrent comme faible.

-mais tu n'es pas faible. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ne plus être amie avec moi. Sinon je te force.

Je rigole.

-ne t'inquiète pas je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-faut que tu dormes, je vais dormir dans ton lit.

Mais je le retiens par le bras.

-attends, je n'aime pas dormir toute seule dans un grand lit.

Il se couche à coté de moi.

-et puis j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent.

Il m'ouvre ses bras je me blottis contre son torse. Je m'endors rapidement, bercée par sa respiration et ses caresses dans mon dos. Quand je me réveille Cato dors encore, lui qui est toujours debout aux aurores. Je crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis que je suis au centre. Il a l'air de se réveiller alors je ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir. Il me serre encore plus fort et il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et sourit. Je me mets à sourire aussi.

\- tu ne dors pas ? Pas vrai ?

-nan, je suis désolée.

-je viens de me ridiculiser, pas vrai ?

-nan ! Je trouve ça mignon.

-en fait j'adore l'odeur de tes cheveux.

-je te passerai mon champoing si tu veux

-nan, je veux juste le sentir sur tes cheveux.

Je rigole. C'est trop mignon, il est trop mignon. J'essaye de me dégager pour aller me préparer mais il me retient.

-attends, il faut que j'imprime dans mon cerveau ton odeur pour la journée.

-vu que tu es collé à moi toute la journée, tu auras l'occasion de me sentir plus tard.

-ça te dérange ?

-non ! J'avoue que j'adore quand tu me tiens dans tes bras. Je me sens comme protégée puis maintenant quand tu ne me touches pas je me sens seule.

-on est vraiment des tarés.

-c'est vrai qu'on est bizarre. On passe nos journées collées sous les regards moqueurs des autres.

-je m'en fou, tant que toi tu te moque pas.

-nan, moi aussi je te colle.

On fini quand même par descendre et on s'assoie par terre encore collés. Il est assis en tailleur par terre, moi aussi en tailleurs sur lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et il a la tête posé sur mon épaule et il joue avec mes cheveux. Il dit qu'il s'entraine à faire des nœuds. Aujourd'hui c'est une journée de cours mais le district deux n'a pas de salle de cours donc on est assis par terre. Je me retiens de rire et Cato aussi parce que l'entraineur n'arrête pas de nous regarder et il a l'air déstabilisé. Il étouffe un rire dans mon cou et ça me chatouille alors j'explose de rire et il en fait de même. On se fait virer de la salle mais on ne nous envoie pas dans le bureau du directeur du centre. Ils nous disent de retourner dans notre chambre.

-et ils pensent nous punir en nous enfermant dans notre chambre ? Rigole Cato.

-je crois, oui.

-c'est débile. Il nous libère d'une journée de cours et ensemble en plus.

-je suis d'accord.

Il me sourit et un air sournois apparait sur son visage.

-quoi ?

-je vais faire un truc bizarre mais pour se marrer, après tout il y a personne dans les couloirs.

-heu… tu commence à m'inquiéter.

-nan, c'est juste qu'une fois quand j'ai fait un truc comme ça, ils t'ont torturé.

Puis il me sourit un peu sournoisement, met ses main juste sous mes fesses et me bascule par-dessus son épaule. Je le supplie de me relâcher mais il me tient encore plus fort. Puis il me rebascule sur son lit et se jette sur moi pour me chatouiller. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire. Alors avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus je me roule sur le coté et sort du lit et il s'écrase de tout son poids sur le matelas. Je pouffe et m'éloigne au maximum du lit.

-tu trouves ça drôle ?

Puis il se retourne en disant que je suis vraiment injuste envers lui. Je rigole et je me jette à coté de lui. Il fait la moue et me tourne le dos puis je me penche au dessus de lui. Il est en train de sourire et il a l'air de se retenir de rire alors je le frappe gentiment à l'épaule et on explose rire. On s'amuse un peu comme ça toute la journée puis lorsque la nuit tombe je me lève pour aller dormir mais il me retient par la main.

-attends, je n'aime pas dormir tout seul dans un grand lit. Dit-il en m'imitant, bien que je trouve que ça ne me ressemble pas.

-ahahah ! Très drôle.

-bon, je vais t'avouer un truc. Depuis que je suis au centre je fais des cauchemars surtout depuis qu'il nous montre ces vidéos sur les jeux. Mais la nuit dernière quand j'ai dormi avec toi je n'ai fais aucun cauchemar. J'ai même bien dormi.

-j'ai l'impression d'être un doudou.

-juste le mien.

Je rigole puis finalement je m'allonge à coté de lui.

-moi aussi j'ai bien dormi avec toi. Et toi aussi t'es mon doudou.

Puis il me serre contre lui et on s'endort.

* * *

surtout n'hésitez pas a mettre une review positive ou négative. à plus pour un nouveau chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. je ne sais toujours pas si ça plait à quelqu'un mais je sais que plusieurs personne l'ont lu.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est nôtre moisson. J'ai hâte mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie d'y aller parce que ça veut dire que l'un de nous deux va mourir dans à peu près une semaine, ou peut être nous deux. Et je sais que Cato redoute aussi ce moment. Il est encore plus collé à moi que d'habitude ces derniers jours. On est toujours aussi proche voir même plus mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. On est toujours meilleurs amis. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois. Il est en train de me regarder et il est au bord des larmes. Il tente de se retourner mais je l'en empêche. Il enfonce sa tête dans mon cou et il pleure. Je crois que je pleure aussi, en général je ne suis pas très émotive mais la c'est différent et puis je l'aime plus que je ne le laisse paraitre. Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. En attendant qu'il ressorte je prépare mes vêtements. Je prends la robe que je mets à chaque moisson. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi depuis mes quinze ans. Une robe blanche simple que je déteste.

-tu vas encore nous infliger cette robe ?

Je sursaute, je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir. Il est tellement silencieux quand il le décide.

-je t'ai fait peur ?

-oui, espèce de crétin. Dis-je en le frappant à l'épaule.

Je sens mes larmes menacer de couler. Pas parce qu'il m'a fait peur mais à cause de mes souvenirs qui reviennent en masse. Comme le jour où il m'a donné ce surnom que j'adore seulement quand c'est lui qui le prononce. La fille aux couteaux. J'étais en train de lui faire une crise, débile, à cause de ces filles à qui il parlait. Je passais des journées seule à lancer des couteaux pendant qu'elles gloussaient, insupportable. En fait j'étais surement jalouse d'elles parce qu'il les considérait comme de potentielles petites-amies alors que moi j'étais seulement sa meilleure amie. Je suis tellement idiote d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était désolé de m'avoir laissé de coté et que ça ne se reproduirai pas. Il m'avait dit que c'était de simple fille alors que moi j'étais SA fille aux couteaux.

-tu vas pleurer ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

-parce que je t'ai fait peur ?

Je secoue de nouveau la tête négativement.

-la je te crois, tu ne veux pas que je meurs, pas vrai ? Et la t'es entrain de te remémorer nos souvenirs. Je me trompe ?

Nouveau secouement de tête négatif.

-je ne pleurais pas.

-t'as le droit tu sais.

-non !

Et la mes larmes coulent toute seule et il me serre contre lui en me murmurant que ça va aller et que je vais gagner. Mais moi je ne veux pas gagner parce si je gagne il meurt et je ne veux pas ça.

-et si je ne voulais pas gagner ?

-non Clove, pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit

-pas le droit de m'être attachée ? Pas le droit d'avoir besoin de toi pour dormir ? Pas le droit de ne pas vouloir te perdre ?

-oui exactement. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que j'ai fait la même chose.

Il est attaché à moi ? Autant que je le suis ? Je ne crois pas. Pourtant il a l'air sincère.

Il part chercher une boite sous le lit. Il y a une robe dedans, noire et assez courte. Il me pousse dans la salle de bain pour que je me prépare. Quand je sors il se retourne et ouvre la bouche en me fixant.

-quoi ?

-rien, t'es jolie.

Je rougis violemment. Je souris. Il se penche et me chuchote à l'oreille que je n'ai pas besoin de rougir, que ses compliments envers moi ne sont pas si rare. Ce n'est pas faux. Puis il me demande de me retourner et il me coiffe, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il adore me coiffer, ça doit avoir un rapport avec mes cheveux. Il fait deux débuts de tresses sur les cotés et attache tout mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Il fait toujours la même chose mais il dit qu'il me trouve plus jolie quand mon visage est dégagé. Il me tend la main et on sort pour aller sur la place. On se sépare pour aller chacun dans nos rangs respectifs, il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir. Je me rends compte que je souris comme une idiote. Les autres filles me fusillent du regard. Je vais rester calme. C'est vrai après tout, ce n'est pas leur regard qui va me blesser et puis c'est moi que Cato a accompagné. Mais je pourrais les remettre à leur place. Non je ne ferais rien. L'hôtesse arrive et lance une vidéo soit disant inédite, c'est la même chaque année. Je commence à paniquer, j'hésite à me porter volontaire. Puis je regarde Cato, il me regarde aussi et on sourit comme des idiots. On ne se quitte pas du regard pendant un long moment mais je suis ramenée sur terre par Clarissa, l'hôtesse, qui s'avance vers la boule des filles. Je me prépare à m'avancer en me portant volontaire mais c'est mon nom qui retentit sur la place silencieuse. J'entends un cri de rage, moi ? Cato ? Nous deux ? Nous deux. Elle vient de briser mon acte de volontaria. Je vais passer pour la victime du capitole qui va aux jeux par obligation. Ce qui n'est pas faux non plus. Je m'avance en prenant l'air le plus sur de moi possible. Je sens les larmes monter lorsque je vois Cato se préparer à avancer mais il me sourit et me fait signe que je pourrais pleurer après. Elle annonce le nom d'un garçon que je ne connais même pas. Je n'ai pas une vie sociale très active, à part Cato. Il se porte volontaire. Nos regards se croisent pendant qu'il s'avance. Des filles essaient de le toucher mais il les repousse sans me quitter du regard. Il monte sur l'estrade et elle nous demande de nous serrer la main. Il meurt d'envie de me serrer plus que la main, ça se voit sur son visage. Enfin, moi je le vois. Il est comme en lutte intérieure. Nous allons ensuite dans des salles pour les visites. Je sais que personne ne viendra pour moi. J'entends des cris et quelques coups puis Cato ouvre la porte, défoncer serait le terme plus exact. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-il ne faut pas que tu pleures. D'accord ?

-mais je ne vais pas y arriver, je n'en peux plus de me retenir. En plus avec ton air torturé j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer parce que si je gagne tu seras plus la et moi je l'aime ton air torturé.

Il pouffe. Ses yeux commencent à briller. Il va pleurer aussi.

-non, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. En plus l'image que ça nous donne. Les carrières qui pleurent. Et puis quand tu pleures, je pleure. Déjà que c'est limite.

Je tente de le faire rire. Ça marche. Un peu. Un pacificateur rentre et tire Cato dehors. Il se débat et je hurle à me casser la voix pour qu'il reste.

* * *

en espérant que ça vous ait plu et j'attends toujours des reviews. même des plus timides.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, salut. J'ai eu ma première review aujourd'hui alors je me suis dis que cette histoire ne doit pas être si nul que ça.

Ce chapitre est plutôt long 3200 mots

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous serez plus nombreux à mettre des reviews.

* * *

On nous conduit ensuite à la gare et dans le train ils nous installent directement à table. Ils veulent qu'on ait toutes nos chances. Nos mentors arrivent, c'est Brutus et Enobaria. Pendant qu'ils nous expliquent à toute vitesse quelques points Cato glisse sa main dans la mienne très discrètement et je souris comme ces idiotes de filles qui s'évanouiraient presque dès qu'elles voient Cato.

-qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Aboie presque Enobaria.

Cato tente d'étouffer son rire mais ça ne marche pas parce que souvent il se sert de mon cou. Il explose donc de rire et je le suis parce que quand il rit je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Enobaria part dans une rage folle et nous envoie chacun dans nôtre chambre. Elle nous y conduit elle-même pour être sur. Quelques minutes plus tard Cato rentre tellement silencieusement dans ma chambre que je me rends compte qu'il est la seulement quand il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je sursaute et sourit. Il se tourne et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-ça ne va pas plaire à l'autre en rose qu'on dorme ensemble.

-Je m'en fou.

Toujours aussi respectueux.

-Cato ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien ! dit-il sur la défensive en se relevant de lit.

\- Calme-toi. C'est juste que tu me souries tout le temps, que tu me tiens la main, que tu pleures et que quand quelqu'un m'adresse un tout petit mot de travers tu bondis. Et tu as même repoussé ces filles à la moisson. Tu as aussi presque démonté l'hôtel de ville juste pour pouvoir me voir alors qu'on se serait vus quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'est parce que je… j'en sais rien, enfin si, je sais pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas à quoi je pense. Il ne peut pas m'aimer aussi. Il n'a pas le droit. Déjà que moi je l'aime. C'est assez dur comme ça.

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Quand ton nom a été tiré au sort, je ne voulais plus me porter volontaire, je n'allais vraiment pas le faire et puis le nom de ce gars a été tiré au sort et un autre gars trois fois plus fort que toi a commencé à s'avancer…

-Tu es trois fois plus fort que moi, toi aussi. Je le coupe.

-Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi ? On a été entrainé pour faire du mal à tout le monde, même à notre partenaire.

-Tu le ferais, toi ? Tu me tuerais ?

-Non, mais je comptais nous garder en vie tout les deux jusqu'en finale et tu m'aurais tué.

-Je ne te tuerais pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Si on est tout les deux en finale, tu feras quoi ?! Hein ? Tu feras quoi ? Il y a forcément une raison ! Je m'énerve.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?! Il crie à présent. Parce que depuis que j'ai vraiment été confronté au fait que j'allais surement te perdre dans les prochains jours j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais c'était plus que de la simple amitié.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'a vraiment pas le droit, parce que c'est comme s'il venait de me lancer un énorme feu vert pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Ou même de le lui dire.

-Dis quelque chose.

Il me supplie, je meurs d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras en criant moi aussi ou en l'embrassant.

-S'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas répondre parce que ce que j'ai envie de répondre, il ne faut pas que je le dise. Pas maintenant. Ça serait trop douloureux.

-Tu ne m'aime pas, enfin si mais comme un ami, c'est ça ?

-Si, et c'est ça le pire.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Mais oui

Et la je pleure parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire, enfin si je voulais mais je ne devais pas. Il me serre dans ses bras et je le repousse un peu. Il a vraiment l'air triste.

-Je n'aurais pas du te le dire. Maintenant tu me détestes.

-Cato… je ne te déteste pas. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. C'est juste que l'un de nous va bientôt mourir et si c'est toi je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on ferait si on est en final tous les deux

-Et si je te promettais qu'on gagnera tout les deux.

-Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça.

-Mais si j'avais une idée tu dirais oui ?

-Si cette idée était excellente et qu'elle était sure de marcher parfaitement alors je dirais oui.

-Tu m'embrasserais ?

-Probablement

-Alors partons du principe que j'ai une excellente idée.

Il est tellement adorable que je craque, je le laisse m'embrasser. Enfin moi aussi je l'embrasse. J'attends ça depuis… je ne sais même plus. On s'éloigne par manque d'air. Je souris et lui aussi. Je m'assoie sur le lit et il me regarde, toujours debout. Je commence à sourire sournoisement, j'ai vraiment envie de le tirer vers moi et de l'embrasser, encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter sauf pour respirer peut être. Je dis bien peut-être. Finalement c'est lui qui prend les devants. Il se penche, m'embrasse et me soulève pour s'asseoir sous moi. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes sous mes cuisses. Ce qui est bizarre ou bien, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas encore décidé, c'est que les gestes qu'il fait, à part m'embrasser, j'y suis déjà habituée. Je commence à me pencher, Cato aussi puisqu'on s'embrasse, en arrière pour changer mes jambes de position mais Clarissa toque à la porte pour le diner. Nous sursautons, ce qui nous fait tomber du lit mais bizarrement je ne touche pas entièrement le sol. Cato nous retiens tous les deux sur un bras, l'autre me retiens contre lui. Il nous repose délicatement par terre.

-Clove ? Tu es la ?

-Oui je suis la ! Vous voulez quoi ?

-Que tu viennes manger ! Pendant que tu vas au wagon salle à manger, je vais chercher Cato.

Je commence à rire mais Cato l'étouffe avec sa main. Ça me fait tousser.

-Clove ? Ça va ? Tu es malade ? demande Clarissa.

-Oui, elle va très bien !

-Oh, heu… on se voit au diner.

Puis on l'entend courir avec ses talons. On éclate de rire. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous allons dans la salle à manger et Clarissa nous regarde bizarrement et quand on l'a regarde elle détourne les yeux.

-Demain nous allons vous prendre à part pour vous expliquer vôtre stratégie personnelle et nous allons revoir tous ensemble les moissons des autres districts, annonce Brutus, calme.

-C'est obligé ?

C'est bien Cato ça, de l'arrogance dans la voix alors qu'il veut juste rester avec moi. Enobaria va s'énerver, ça se voit dans son regard. Je lui lance un regard noir pour tenter de la dissuader de s'en prendre à Cato. En réponse, elle m'affronte aussi du regard. La tension entre nous est si forte qu'elle doit être palpable. Cato me prend la main et nous entrelaçons nos doigts. Je le regarde et il me sourit. J'ai envie de l'embrasser parce qu'on fond de lui il veut me protéger.

-Je veux dire que vous nous coachiez séparément.

-Et bien, c'est mieux de le faire séparément parce qu'après tout un seul gagnera.

Oui, c'est vrai ça. Je l'avais presque oubliée avec la promesse de Cato mais en le connaissant je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit ça en l'air parce qu'il sait que je m'en souviendrais et que je voudrais savoir son idée.

-Mais si on veut le faire ensemble ? Questionnais-je.

-Rien ne vous en empêche.

-Alors on le fait ensemble.

Nous finissons nôtre repas dans le silence et avec les mains baladeuses de Cato sur ma cuisse, les regards de Brutus vers mon décolleté et Cato qui parait sur le point de lui bondir dessus au moindre regard dans ma direction.

-Vous pouvez allez vous couchez. Enfin vous devez y allez.

Cato a l'air de se retenir de lui en coller une lorsqu'il louche de nouveau sur mon décolleté. Je lui prends la main comme pour l'inciter à se calmer. Puis nous entrons dans sa chambre discrètement. On ne veut pas que notre amour soit utilisé comme stratégie dans les jeux. Sans que je m'y attende il me soulève et me jette sur le lit. Il commence à m'embrasser en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt, alors je fais pareil. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, je baille. Il rit.

-Quoi ? Ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que si je te connaissais pas j'aurai pus prendre ça pour un rejet et finalement j'me dis que j'te connais pas si bien que ça dans le domaine de l'amour.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas un rejet. C'est juste que je suis crevée.

Il sourit et se couche sur le coté et je me mets dans la même position que lui le dos collé contre son torse. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et d'un coup je me retourne et je l'embrasse. Sous l'effet de la surprise il bascule sur le dos et je me retrouve sur lui. Il sourit et nous approfondissons le baiser. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Il nous retourne pour être au dessus de moi.

-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

-Peut-être pas en fait.

-Faut quand même dormir. L'autre en rose va venir nous lever aux aurores et à moins que tu ne tiennes à être super crevée, dors.

-Si c'est toi qui me fatigues, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il rit.

-Je vais t'assaillir de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans un sommeil profond.

-Ok ok.

Il le fait quand même et nous rions ensemble aux éclats. Quand nous sommes vraiment fatigués nous nous allongeons mais cette fois nous sommes face à face et nous nous volons des baisers tour à tour puis nous dormons. Moi la tête contre torse et lui la tête enfoui dans mon cou. Il doit encore être entrain de se droguer à l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je suis réveillée par les baisers de Cato sur mon nez, mon front, mes joue. J'ouvre les yeux en souriant et cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse, à pleine bouche. Il se place au dessus de moi et nous approfondissons le baiser et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, un par un pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il passe un bras derrière mon dos. C'est évidemment au moment ou Cato enlève son T-shirt que Clarissa frappe à la porte et appelle Cato pour qu'il se lève. Il nous repose sur le lit dans un grognement rauque.

-J'arrive bientôt.

-Très bien. Pendant ce temps je vais aller voir Clove.

Elle s'en va.

-Tu sais qu'elle va revenir ?

-Ouais, mais en attendant je peux continuer ce que je faisais.

-Et tu faisais quoi ?

Je sais très bien ce qu'il faisait mais je m'amuse.

-Oh, rien de spécial.

Je fais mine d'être vexée.

-Tu sais je me disais que Brutus était pas si mal et qu'il pourrait m'apprendre des trucs sur les jeux si j'acceptais ses avances.

Que c'est drôle de voir les émotions sur son visage. Il se redresse. Un air furibond sur le visage. Il s'avance vers la porte.

-Il t'a fait des avances ? Je vais aller lui apprendre moi, qu'on ne fait pas d'avance à ma copine.

-Cato, calmes toi. Il ne m'a pas fait d'avance.

Il rit, surement soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre avec Brutus.

-Tu le trouve vraiment pas si mal ?

-Franchement je le trouve laid. Après, mon jugement est faussé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour moi, comparé à toi, tout le monde est laid.

Ça le fait sourire, il se met même à rire, il revient et m'embrasse.

-Même Finnick Odair ?

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau mais ce n'est pas Cato.

-Oui, même Finnick Odair.

-Je t'aime.

Ça m'impressionne, Cato Hadley qui n'exprime jamais ses sentiments vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait et j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui ré crois que je vais être sincère. Je l'embrasse puis je le regarde dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui me font craquer.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et on s'embrasse. Et c'est encore à ce moment précis que l'autre en rose décide de frapper de nouveau à la porte. Cato étouffe un cri dans le matelas.

-Elle me gonfle, sérieux. Dis-je à Cato

-QUOI ? Vous voulez quoi ?

Ça c'était Cato. Il est quelque peu hargneux quand on le prive de ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut c'est moi. C'est bizarre de dire ça. Mais j'aime bien.

-Et bien simplement que tu sortes de ta chambre.

-Ouais, j'ai dit que j'allais venir.

-D'accord, et j'avais une question. Clove n'est pas dans sa chambre, tu ne saurais pas ou elle est ?

-Bah j'ai bien une petite idée. Rigole-t-il.

-Ah tant mieux. Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas dans sa chambre ?

-Je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'elle fait mais je peux vous dire ou elle est.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir où elle est sans savoir ce qu'elle fait ?

-Je sais ce qu'elle fait mais je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Dis moi au moins où elle est.

-Elle est dans ma chambre.

-Dans ta chambre ? Elle prend une douche ?

-Non, elle ne prend pas de douche.

-Où est-elle dans ta chambre alors ?

-Dans mon lit.

-Ah ! Heu… et bien…

Et elle s'en va en courant du mieux qu'elle peut avec ses talons. J'explose de rire.

-C'était super, sa réaction.

-Je crois qu'ils ont l'esprit tordu au capitole.

-En même toi y de quoi penser ça. Tu lui as dit que j'étais dans ton lit.

-Ouais t'as pas tord, mais en même temps c'est la vérité. Je pense qu'on devrait se lever parce que sinon elle va revenir et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Je hoche la tête et nous nous levons. Au moment où Cato part je le retiens par le bras et lui tends un T-shirt.

-Ils s'imaginent déjà des choses.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Nous arrivons ensemble dans le wagon salle à manger et Clarissa nous évite le plus possible.

-Ah les enfants vous voilà ! s'exclame Brutus. Quel plaisir.

C'est sur que ça doit lui faire plaisir de nous voir, surtout moi, vu comme il me reluque. Encore.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça. Rugit Cato.

-Comme quoi _?_

Il est sérieux ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?

-Comme si vous l'aviez vu nue.

Brutus regarde Cato étrangement, comme pour le mettre au défi puis à nouveau mon décolleté.

-Peut être que c'est le cas…

Alors Cato s'énerve et lui colle son poing dans la figure, Brutus le plaque contre un mur et moi je donne un coup de pied la où ça fait mal à Brutus. Il lâche donc Cato et tout le monde se calme, non sans quelques regards noir de tout le monde. Nous regardons les moissons des autres districts. Pour le district 1, une blonde, Glimmer. Et un garçon, Marvel. Rien de très intéressant pour les autres districts à part le 11 avec un colosse, Tresh et une petite fille de douze ans, Rue, et le 12 avec une volontaire, Katniss, elle a l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un du district 12 et un garçon qui a l'air assez fort, Peeta. Je suis blottie dans les bras de Cato sous les regards gênés de Clarissa, nous rions tous les deux face aux autres tributs. Ils ont vraiment l'air faible. Tout à coup Clarissa se lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Les enfants ! Vite ! Regardez ! Nous sommes enfin au Capitole.

On voit que ça lui fait plaisir d'être hôtesse.

-Ouais, super, dis-je sans entrain.

-Réjouissez-vous. Vous allez vivre dans le luxe pendant trois jours.

-Oh super. J'ironise. Tout ça pour aller tuer d'autres enfants voire même pour mourir.

-Voit le bon coté des choses. Me chuchote Cato. Tu vas passer trois jours pratiquement seule avec moi.

Il dit ça en me caressant la nuque du bout des doigts. J'aimerais que ce pratiquement disparaisse pour laisser la place à un entièrement. Je me mets à sourire bêtement, je me retiens de me retourner pour l'embrasser en me mordant légèrement la lèvre. Il a dit trois jours mais j'ai le droit de m'octroyer plus de temps, je risque de mourir bientôt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour te faire sourire autant ? demande Enobaria surement jalouse de ne pas connaitre quelqu'un capable de la faire sourire avec quelques mots.

-Je lui ai dit de voir le bon coté des choses, qu'elle allait passer pratiquement trois jours à manier des armes.

-Je ne te crois pas, elle aurait eu un sourire sadique. Ça ressemblait plus à un sourire d'envie.

-D'envie ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Il commence lui aussi à sourire en fixant mes lèvres.

-Parfaitement ! Mais je ne saurais dire de quoi tu as envie.

-Oui, Clove de quoi as tu envie ?

Il veut jouer ? On va jouer.

-Je pensais à la façon dont je pourrais utiliser mes talents sur toi.

Une phrase à double sens. Parfait. Il comprendra surement dans le sens qui va avec ce qu'il a dit avant tandis qu'Enobaria comprendra que je réfléchissais à la façon dont je pourrais utiliser mes talents de meurtrière. Comme je le disais, parfait ! Cato déglutit difficilement. Ça passera pour de la peur auprès d'Enobaria alors que moi je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il déglutit avec tant de difficulté. J'éprouve la même chose. On se fixe dans les yeux en se retenant difficilement de se sauter dessus, littéralement. J'ai du mal à respirer tellement la tentation est forte. Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder, ses yeux vont faire cette chose irrésistible. Quand il se concentre ou dans ce cas, fixe longtemps quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'est comme si ils se mettaient à briller, je les trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude quand ils font ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là à nous regardez dans les yeux, c'est Brutus et ses regards qui nous ramène à la réalité. La porte du train va s'ouvrir dans quelques instants.

-ça va, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? Vous ne devez pas vous entretuer tout de suite.

Nous détachons nos regards et avançons vers la porte.

-ça ne risque pas d'arriver de toute façon, je chuchote, si faiblement que je crois que personne n'a entendu mais Cato pouffe et me sourit. La porte s'ouvre.

-ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Me chuchote Cato en passant et en m'attrapant la main pour sortir hors du train où une immense foule nous attend, de grands sourires aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

me revoilà avec la suite ! Bonne lecture. j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

Nous avançons sans sourire, ma main compressant celle de Cato avec force. Nous sommes conduits dans un bâtiment, à l'intérieur il y a plusieurs salles, sûrement les salles de préparation. Cato et moi sommes séparés, ils m'emmènent dans une de ces salles pour que mes préparateurs, bah… me préparent. Ils sont déjà là quand j'entre, ils sont trois. Un homme, Marius, sa peau est bleu et ses cheveux argentés, et deux femmes, Marina, sa peau est verte et ses cheveux dorés et Marissa, sa peau est mauve et ses cheveux ressemble à du bronze. Je crois qu'avant on se servait de ce matériau pour faire des médailles lors de concours. Je pense qu'ils sont frère et sœurs, leurs noms sont assez proches. Ils me passent aux jets d'eau. Je fais ce que je peux pour rester concentrée sur autre chose, comme… Cato, pour ne pas penser aux séances de torture dans le centre. Quand je ressors, je tremble. Ils me demandent ensuite de m'installer sur une table et ils entreprennent de m'épiler partout, vraiment partout. Ils me laissent ensuite passer dans une autre pièce où mon styliste m'attend déjà. Il est ponctuel, c'est déjà ça. J'espère qu'il est doué, que je ne vais pas me retrouver à moitié nue sur le char lors de la parade ce soir. Il n'est étrangement pas aussi excentrique que les habitants du capitole. Il a simplement un trait d'eye-liner argenté et pour un Capitolien c'est très simple. Il me tourne autour en regardant chaque parcelle de mon corps nu puis il m'invite à mettre le peignoir qui n'attendait que moi. Je me sens tout de suite mieux, je suis moins gênée. Il contemple ma coiffure, où plutôt celle de Cato.

-C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

-Non, c'est Cato.

Oups ! C'est sortit tout seul. Je ne voulais pas le dire. Maintenant il va savoir que nous sommes très proches.

-Ton partenaire de district. C'est ton petit ami n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais ce que je peux pour rester neutre mais mes lèvres s'étirent automatiquement en un sourire à l'entente de ce mot, c'est exactement le genre de réaction que je déteste chez moi. Je souris à la simple entente de son nom ou de ce qui me fait penser à lui. Et voilà, ça va se rependre dans tout le Capitole maintenant.

-Non, on est juste meilleurs amis.

-C'est inutile de me mentir, on le voit dans vos façon de vous regardez.

-Vous ne nous avez jamais vu ensemble.

-Si, lors de votre moisson. On voyait que vous aviez envie de vous serez plus que la main.

-Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Mais on est vraiment meilleurs amis.

Il hoche la tête et m'invite à mettre mon costume. C'est un T-shirt moulant, plastron plutôt lourd et une jupe en lanières de cuir. Il me laisse garder ma coiffure. Nous descendons au sous sol, là ou se trouve les écuries. Cato, sa styliste, Brutus et Enobaria sont déjà là. Il discute avec la fille du district un, cette blonde. Elle glousse comme une idiote, je la hais déjà avant de la connaitre. Cato se retourne et me voit, il me fait un grand sourire puis il ouvre la bouche en me reluquant. Je crois que je blonde essaie de capter son attention en lui attrapant le bras ou en l'appelant mais il se dégage et vient me voir.

-T'es magnifique.

Je souris et il me chuchote qu'il aimerait m'embrasser mais que ce serait utiliser comme de la stratégie alors que c'est sincère. Je rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tout en souriant bêtement. La fille du un nous fixe avec un air énervé. Je perds immédiatement mon sourire.

-Pourquoi tu discutais avec la fille du un ?

-Je voulais apprendre son caractère.

-Et ?

-Je peux t'affirmer que ses cheveux sont naturels, et qu'elle est en admiration devant moi.

Je pouffe bêtement en regardant la fille, qui tente de me fusiller du regard.

-En admiration ?

-Oui, mais je déteste quand ce genre de fille l'est, alors que quand toi tu le fais j'aime bien.

-Mais je ne t'admire pas moi.

-Nan, mais tu rigoles quand je fais des blagues nulle et il suffit que je dise quelque chose pour que tu souries. Quand toi tu fais ça c'est mignon, c'est…enfin bref j'aime ça mais quand ce genre de fille le fait c'est insupportable.

Je sourie de nouveau et je redeviens aussi rouge que je l'ai été auparavant.

-Et ça aussi j'aime bien, quand tu rougies quand je te fais un compliment.

-Il faut que t'arrêtes, parce que ça va se voir.

-De quoi ?

-Que je rougis.

-Et tu as peur de ce que les gens pourraient croire ?

-Nan, je dis juste que je dois ressembler à une tomate.

Il éclate de rire et toutes les personnes présentes se retournent.

Une voix annonce qu'il est l'heure de monter sur nos chars. Cato me soulève littéralement du sol pour me poser sur le char puis il me rejoint. Le char du un s'élance, vient ensuite notre tour. C'est impressionnant de se retrouver sous les regards de tout ces gens. Je jette un œil sur Cato parce qu'il réagit assez mal quand il est le centre de l'attention. Il tremble. Je lui prends la main et nous entrelaçons nos doigts.

-Merci.

Je me remets à sourire.

-Arrêtes de sourire, on doit paraître méprisant. Et là t'as plutôt l'air heureuse.

-C'est ta faute. Je suis obligé de te tenir la main, et ça me fait sourire.

Il commence à retirer sa main mais je le retiens.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, ni que je n'aimais pas.

Il fait un petit sourire aussi et la plupart des filles dans le public hurle de joie, sans savoir qu'en réalité ce sourire m'est adressé. Puis j'entends le public crier le nom d'un district. Le douze. Des flammes s'échappent de leurs costumes. Cato se tend à coté de moi et je lui chuchote que nous les tueront une fois à l'intérieur, ça le calme, il se détend et se permet même un petit sourire dans ma direction que je lui rends immédiatement. Nous arrivons devant le président Snow qui fait son discours habituel. Nous repartons ensuite vers les écuries, nous descendons des chars, nos mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Cato lance des regards meurtriers vers les deux du douze. Nos préparateurs nous enlèvent nos plastrons pour ne dévoiler que nos T-shirt, le mien me parait beaucoup plus moulant qu'avant et Cato semble le remarquer aussi vu sa façon de me regarder. Il a une sorte de sourire malsain sur le visage, je me retourne pour être sur que c'est moi qu'il regarde et c'est bien moi, il n'y a personne. Nous remontons ensuite à notre étage, dans l'ascenseur il y a aussi les tributs du un, la fille est encore entrain de flirter avec Cato qui ne répond pas, il me fixe toujours de cette façon étrange, et elle semble se vexer. Au premier étage, ils sortent enfin. Nous sortons à notre étage, les mentors nous conseillent de nous changer avant de venir manger. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je découvre à quel point elle est immense. Je me dirige devant la grande baie vitrée et touche sur les différents boutons se trouvant sur la télécommande à coté de la vitre. Une forêt, une plage, un désert, je soupire. Il n'y a rien qui me plaise. Je m'assoie parterre et contemple la ville, dehors les Capitoliens font la fête, impatients que les jeux commence. Des mains m'entourent, c'est Cato, je le reconnais à ses mains, à son odeur, à beaucoup de choses. En même temps qui pourrait être aussi tactile avec moi. Je sursaute. Il rigole et me fait m'assoir sur lui pendant qu'il me serre encore plus fort entre ses bras, sans me faire mal, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, ils veulent qu'on se change…, me chuchote-t-il avec une voix sensuelle.

Je sourie et voulant entrer dans son jeu, me retourne et me colle le plus possible contre lui, il respire profondément, comme pour se calmer.

-Et…?

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider…

-Que si tu m'attrapes ! Dis-je en me relevant.

-Mais t'as pas le droit de me chauffer et de partir juste après.

Nous nous poursuivons pendant quelques minutes dans tout l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il me soulève du sol et me jette sur le lit. Il m'embrasse doucement. Le baiser devient rapidement brûlant et il passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt en remontant lentement vers ma poitrine. Brutus entre à ce moment et pousse un cri aigu et referme la porte précipitamment. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et explosons de rire. Il repart dans sa chambre pour se changer. Je me prépare mentalement aux remarques auxquelles nous auront à faire. Je sors de ma chambre et me retrouve face à Cato, la main en l'air, je rigole devant son air idiot. Il me fait taire par un baiser furtif puis me tire par la main pour aller manger. Pendant le repas, la tension est palpable entre Cato et Brutus. Ce dernier à l'air de faire exprès de regarder mon décolleté, qui n'est pourtant pas plongeant, pour provoquer Cato. Je lui prends la main et il parait se détendre un instant, très bref. Clarissa nous demande d'aller nous coucher, je l'a remercie d'un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas que la scène du train se reproduise. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre, des bras me soulèvent et m'emmènent dans la chambre de Cato.

-On ne sait jamais, Brutus pourrait avoir envie de te rendre visite.

Je me mets à rire. Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle mais j'aime bien lorsqu'il est protecteur.

-Et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour dormir, nan. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi.

Je souris bêtement pendant qu'il parle. On dirait qu'il essaye de me convaincre de rester. Comme si je n'en avais pas envie. Je l'embrasse tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas contre. Il me soulève et me repose sur le lit, il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, il va me laisser une magnifique marque. Je le soupçonne de faire exprès pour prouver à Brutus que je lui appartiens. Il m'embrasse furtivement les lèvres avant de se coucher à coté de moi. Il me colle à lui et je cale ma tête dans son cou. Il m'embrasse le crâne et me caresse le dos de haut en bas. Il fait toujours ça pour m'endormir plus vite. Sauf que cette fois ci, une de ses mains est sous mon T-shirt. J'ai des frissons dans tout le dos. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je m'endors rapidement.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt mais j'avais un examen donc : révisions. Je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je suis de retour.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ou même juste pour avoir lu.

J'arrête ici mon bla bla inutiles et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Je suis réveillée le lendemain par les baisers de Cato auxquels je m'empresse de répondre. Nous restons enlacés, à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que Clarissa vienne frapper à la porte de la chambre en annonçant une grande, grande, grande journée. Elle dit ensuite qu'elle part me chercher dans ma chambre.

-Pas la peine, crie Cato.

-Oh, elle est avec toi ?

-Bah ouais.

Il me regarde bizarrement avant de m'embrasser légèrement.

-Je ne t'imagine pas ailleurs que dans mes bras.

Je souris timidement et rougis.

-Dépêchez-vous alors !

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je contemple ses muscles lorsqu'il s'étire. Je me reprends et vais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je décide de prendre une douche pour détendre mes muscles et retarder l'affrontement visuel en Cato et Brutus. Je suis sous l'eau chaude, presque brulante, la tête appuyée sur le mur, les yeux fermés. Je laisse l'eau ruisseler du haut de ma nuque jusqu'en bas de mes jambes, passant par le haut de mon dos totalement cambré, par le début de mes cuisses ainsi que par le bas de mes mollets pour finir sa course au fond de la douche. Je suis toujours dans la même position, complètement relaxée, prête à affronter cette journée, entre autre Glimmer essayant de flirter avec Cato, les duels de regards entre ce dernier et Brutus, lorsqu'un corps chaud se colle à moi. Je me tends.

-Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher l'eau chaude. Et comme prendre une douche à deux utilise moins d'eau que prendre deux douches seuls je suis venu.

Je me détends immédiatement. De quoi j'avais peur au juste ? Ce n'est que Cato. Je me mets même à rire face à sa façon d'essayer de me convaincre. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il a l'air gêné, c'est vraiment étrange sa façon de n'être timide qu'avec moi. Il me sourit timidement en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fait un sourire à travers notre baiser et enlace ma taille, surement rassuré que je ne le repousse pas. Nous restons comme ça dans la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne glaciale d'un seul coup. Nous nous mettons à crier comme des enfants et sortons en courant de la douche. Une fois dehors, Cato se dépêche de m'enrouler dans une serviette et de me serrer contre lui alors que je tremble de froid. J'avoue qu'au bout d'un petit moment je ne tremble plus de froid mais plutôt à cause de ses qu'il promène le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il finit par partir se changer dans sa chambre, pour de bon cette fois-ci, pendant que je me prépare. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la salle à manger où nos mentors et Clarissa nous attendent. L'ambiance durant le petit déjeuner est plutôt tendue. Une fois ce calvaire terminé, Clarissa nous pousse presque dans l'ascenseur. Nous sommes chacun appuyé contre les parois de l'ascenseur, l'un en face de l'autre, en train de nous sourire comme des idiots. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Il n'imagine pas l'effet qu'il a sur les gens, surtout sur moi. Il s'approche doucement et quand il se trouve au milieu de la cabine il me tend la main, je m'empresse de la saisir. Il m'attire tout contre lui et je me surprends à caller ma tête dans sons cou et à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je le repousse un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et alors que nos lèvres s'apprêtent à se sceller dans un ultime baiser les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, assez lentement pour que nous ayons le temps de nous éloigner et de nous coller contre deux parois opposé, complètement rouge. Ce sont les deux tributs du 1 qui rentrent en riant. Ils arrêtent immédiatement de rire et nous dévisage l'un après l'autre d'un air suspicieux. Les portes se referment et l'ascenseur recommence sa lente descente. Cato et moi échangeons des regards discrets remplis de désir. Je suis frustrée. Nous allons devoir attendre ce soir pour de nouveau échanger un baiser et j'ai l'impression que cette journée va être longue.

-Il y a comme une tension sexuelle dans cet ascenseur.

Nos œillades ne devaient pas être si discrètes que je le pensais. Je me mets à rougir suite à la remarque de Marvel tandis que Glimmer se rapproche de plus en plus de Cato en gloussant.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me mets à glousser. Cato me regarde avec un petit sourire qui se transforme rapidement, ressemblant ensuite à celui de hier soir. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin quelques secondes plus tard sur la salle d'entrainement. Je me dépêche de sortir. Nous nous installons ensuite tous les quatre à même le sol. Discrètement la main de Cato s'insinue dans la mienne. Ils discutent tous les trois de choses inutiles, en fait c'est surtout Glimmer qui se plaint des couleurs de nos tenues et d'autres choses futiles. Moi je suis plus concentrée à observer les autres tributs. Pour la plupart on dirait qu'ils vont s'évanouir. Ensuite une femme, se présentant sous le nom d'Atala fait un discours qui me parait durer une éternité avant de nous autoriser à aller nous entrainer. Nous nous levons tous les quatre comme un seul homme puis nous dirigeons vers le stand des armes. Pendant que Cato s'amuse à effrayer les autres districts en décapitant des mannequins à l'aide d'une épée, moi je transperce chaque cible en son centre avec mes précieux couteaux. La blondasse du un tente de nous imiter avec son arc mais je suis sur que même sans m'être entrainée je serai meilleur qu'elle. Marvel y arrive mieux aves ses lances. Nous passons la matinée à faire ça. Cato et moi nous échangeons des regards amusés. Au bout de quatre heures on nous autorise à aller manger. Nous nous installons tous les quatre à une même table. Nous allons chercher nos plats puis revenons à nos places. Pendant le repas Glimmer recommence à draguer Cato lourdement. Je resserre ma main sur mon couteau lorsqu'elle se remet à glousser en caressant son bras. Cato vient enlacer discrètement ses doigts aux miens. Il se penche légèrement vers moi, ce qui provoque Glimmer qui commence à s'agiter en parlant plus fort. Je remarque que sa voix à aussi augmenter de plusieurs octaves.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est bientôt fini. Je t'aime. Me chuchote Cato à l'oreille.

Je me raccroche à ces trois petits mots pour ne pas coller mon poing dans la figure de Glimmer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui fais l'honneur de l'appeler par son prénom. Nous finissons de manger dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Nous retournons ensuite nous entrainer, je fais toujours la même chose. Lancer un couteau de face, puis deux en même temps qui finissent presque superposés dans la cible, et ensuite en lancer un en se retournant. C'est pour faire un petit effet. Je passe donc quatre heures à refaire ce même enchainement sans m'en lasser. Nous remontons ensuite à notre étage, mangeons dans un silence presque gênant et partons nous coucher.


End file.
